1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide system designed to assist in inserting a stake on a glass rack into a slot. Specifically, the present invention relates to a guide system consisting of a device protruding outward from the edges of a slot having slanted walls that automatically align the stake with the slot into which it is to be fitted.
2. Prior Art
Because plate glass shatters easily, care must be taken in transporting it. Typically, large glass plates are stacked next to one another and slightly slanted against a series of supports on one or both sides of a pickup or other truck. Braces are then placed on the outside of the glass plates to hold them firmly in place between the supports and the stakes. In order to attach the braces to the frames, the braces are fitted with stakes that fit securely into slots on a frame. These frames are typically several feet tall. Because of this, the slots on the top of the frame into which the top stakes are to be inserted may not be seen by an operator at ground level. Accordingly, a trial and error approach is used. The stake must simply be slid around on top of the rack until it falls into a slot. It may take a substantial amount of time to find the proper slot for the stake.
There have been several designs developed for improving glass racks mounted on vehicles. There have also been numerous designs for a tongue and groove and similar engagement structures to facilitate insertion of the tongue portion with the groove portion. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the stake and slot engagement system utilized by braces on glass racks is essentially a tongue and groove design. The following patents illustrate inventions relating to improvements on glass racks and tongue and groove designs.
Rhodes (U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,745) discloses a bracket for a building roof having a semi-cup shaped member to receive a head of a hook.
Kraft (U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,624) discloses an example of a rack structure for a glass truck. Removable inner and outer stakes carry adjustable clamps in order to engage the glass panels. Each stake has a lateral arm having a down turned hook that carries a stud to be received in a slot in a frame.
Schodorf, Sr. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,811) discloses a plate glass rack having spaced, removable stakes or standards. Upper section of the standard is provided with a hook which fits around the top board of the rack.
Huntley (U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,608) discloses a bracket to receive an inverted U-shaped ladder. An upper part of the bracket is cut away to provide a throat or guide into which a ladder flange is slidable.
Lyszczek (U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,755) discloses an adjustable stake for a glass rack having an upper end with an L-shaped support member received in the glass rack.
Peebles (U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,905) discloses a demountable ladder having lugs receivable in sockets.
Ritten (U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,872) discloses a boat ladder with a bracket having a U-shaped slot to receive a ladder latch plate.
McCarty (U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,782) discloses a boat ladder having a connector portion received in a tubular rod holder on a boat.
Moser et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,645) discloses a spindle guide to receive and hold a tube.
The prior art does not disclose a method or apparatus for rapidly inserting a tongue or stake into a groove or slot that is not within the line of sight of the operator.
The prior art does not disclose a method or apparatus for guiding a stake in both side to side orientation and front to back orientation into a slot.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for guiding a tongue or stake into a groove or slot.
It is also desirable to provide a method for guiding a stake into a slot on the top of a glass rack such that the stake is rapidly and efficiently placed within the desired slots.